


First Kiss

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [5]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Schmoop, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy might kiss Mina first but it's Mina who decides to try what could become of it outside the boundaries of a friendly kiss between girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to write something else today but as I had a rather debilitating stress headache which was telling me in no uncertain terms that I needed medication and rest, that didn't happen. So you get a small fluffsy kissy fic.

It's Lucy who kisses Mina first. A quick peck on the lips, gay and careless, a kiss between friends. But it's Mina who makes more of it, her eyes widening in the wake of it, when Lucy's lips aren't on hers any more.

 

Mina realizes that she wants more. Wants Lucy's lips on hers always, never away, wants her for her own, her bosom friend forever. So she kisses Lucy.

 

It's long, and deep, and desperate, they both come away breathless, Lucy holding onto Mina's arms, her's on Lucy's waist.

 

'Mina?'

 

'Yes?'

 

'Kiss me again, just like that?'

 

She does.


End file.
